<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cold by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648677">cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life'>WhiteRose_Is_My_Life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dangerous Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, but like, where youre not quite sure if you hate the other one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hector and Lenore discuss the future of their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajstyling/gifts">ajstyling</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was written as a drabble for my friend aj that I got a little carried away with LMAO<br/>my twitter is @wrcassnessa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lenore has requested your fetching. Come.” said the guard, after knocking on the door that led into Hector’s small house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotten bored, have you?” asked Hector, moving to stand directly opposite Lenore from across the table she was sat at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I don’t just send for you when I’m bored. I wouldn’t even have to if you’d leave your little house every now and again.” Lenore countered, making eye contact with Hector for a brief moment before he turned away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am quite the fool for not leaving the locked house and venturing out into a fucking castle full of vampires who wouldn’t hesitate to kill and eat me should it strike their fancy.” Hector responded dryly, pointedly looking at the guards outside their room before looking back to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, darling, none of them are silly enough to damage what isn’t theirs. And even in the case that they were, I would be far from merciful to anyone who hurt you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming from the person who has hurt me more than most. Forgive me if your sincerity is ill-believed.” Hector said, narrowing his eyes into a glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hurt you once, maybe twice considering the fact that your body rejected the ring’s magic so much when you first put it on. Since then, I have been nothing but gentle with you, Hector.” she replied, not returning the harshness of Hector’s look. “I am not evil, or even particularly malicious, and yet you still shy away from me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like I would have much of a choice if you told me to do whatever you wished. I am exercising what little freedom I have left until one of your sisters needs me and I am reduced to nothing but a tool to make night creatures.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lenore sighed. “I have told you before that even once you begin making us night creatures, you will still have the same safety in your life as you do now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have lied before. Why should I think you aren’t lying now?” he said, his glare narrowing yet more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I have no reason to. I already have all that I want and all that I need aside from your willing cooperation, and to be quite honest, I would very much like to have that as well. Please, Hector,” she said, extending her hand across the table. “I don’t bite.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hector laughed, despite himself. “That was one of your worse jokes.” he said, the small smile still very much present on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, but it got you to look at me with something other than fear or hatred. I see that as a wonderful exchange for making a bad joke.” she said, and Hector realized that yes, for a second he had regarded her with the same fondness of some of their earlier talks pre-ring. Despite his better instincts, he liked Lenore, and that little bit of information was not one he liked to dwell on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes.” he said, in his best attempt to shrug off her statement. “Why did you call for me, Lenore?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it so hard to believe that I simply want you around?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, of course, and I’m the Queen of Sheba.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look quite good for your age, Mr. Queen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, god does tend to favor those who favor his people. Or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lenore grinned. “So, you have read the bible, hm?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t have much choice. My parents were so fucking insistent on me becoming a ‘child of god’.” Hector said, turning away from Lenore to look out the window of their strategy room into the endless expansive night. He reached up and unlatched the small restraint keeping the cold air from them, letting it blow onto his face. Unwillingly, he shivered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must admit, it’s hard to imagine you as one of those priestly men. I don’t believe the robes would look good on you, in all honesty.” Lenore said, moving quietly to stand next to him. She reached out her hand to touch his arm, but as soon as her fingertips made contact, Hector tensed up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think I would be a good bishop? I am not sure whether I should feel complimented or insulted.” Hector said. He was clearly trying to play off the fact that he had cringed at her touch, but Lenore wouldn’t push him on it. She just looped her arm around his own, entangling their fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember the first time we looked at the night sky together, Hector?” Lenore said, looking up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vividly. The wounds you’d given me were still healing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You attacked me first, to be fair.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you blame me? The last time I’d trusted a vampire before you, she’d beat the shit out of me after pretending to love me. I was wary of the same thing happening with you, and graciously you beat the shit out of me </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretending to love me.” Hector replied, looking down at the vampire. For several seconds they shared silent eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are my eyes truly so interesting?” Lenore asked, smirking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You avoiding responding to me is more interesting.” Hector countered. Lenore looked away, sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never pretended to love you, Hector, and I doubt Carmilla did either. It seems as though you mistake people having interest in you as loving you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Interested. I’m a show to be watched, an amusement, is that it?” There was something in Hector’s eyes, a dejected glare made up of partial fear and partial anger, akin to a kicked puppy meekly snarling. It was adorable, in a way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all. You’re my pet, remember? I am watching over you because I genuinely </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, Hector, and I want to have you around. If I didn’t, I would’ve let Morana torture you until you swore your alliegence to us and left it at that. What will it take for you to believe me, Hector, because I’ve done as much as I can.” Lenore said. He’d heard her lie before, and despite not knowing so at the time, he now recognized the difference now between her honesty and lack thereof. She was being honest, and he was being...bitter, if he was honest with himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to trust you, Lenore. I want to, but the last time I trusted you, you put a cursed fucking ring on my finger and turned me into your pet against my will. But then, you call me to you only because you want to spend time with me and you gently hold my hand and tell me that you like me. I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>get </span>
  </em>
  <span>this- any of it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Consider the ring insurance as it was the only way to get us both in the situation we are in now. Look at it this way, Hector, if I’d tried to sell my sisters the story that you were going to go along with their plan purely because we were together, do you think they would’ve believed me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...probably not.” Hector admitted. Her words rang true, he doubted the sisters would’ve been satisfied with nothing but words alone, and despite how much he did not want to agree with her, he understood where Lenore was coming from. It did truly seem like the only way out of all of the ones he could think up that the council of sisters would’ve been okay with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So then you understand why I did what I have to do. I do like you, Hector, but my duty to my sisters comes before anything. Can you accept that? Can we work on this world together like this?” Lenore said. Hector could sense the sincerity in her words, the slight vulnerability in her tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Hector knew there was really only one logical choice to make. Even if he didn’t like it, agreeing to make nice with Lenore would dramatically improve his life, but he didn’t want to take an option like that purely because it was the best for his self-preservation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I would like that.” He admitted, wholly honest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean I can kiss you now? Because you’ve been staring into my eyes for so long now and yet you still remain too far away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um- Yes.” He said, leaning down the short way to close the distance between their faces. Her lips were cold, not that he expected them to be anything else, but the chill of her skin sent a small shiver down his spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you mind if I spent the next day in your bed?” Lenore asked quietly, gracefully disconnecting her lips from his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that depends on whether you plan to put any blood curses on me this time.” He said, a small smile alleviating the priorly tense mood. Lenore sighed, pulling herself to press against his side and turning her gaze to the night sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I ever going to hear the end of that?” She asked, already half-knowing the answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut me up, then.” Hector replied, as levelly as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did so, several times, later that next day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter @wrcassnessa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>